brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
Auntie Fee Parody
'''Auntie Fee Parody '''is the first in a two-part parody series by Brandon Rogers, parodying the Internet cook Auntie Fee . Uploaded on August 16th, 2014, the video has two million views as of April 2016. Breakdown Brandon portrays a parody of Auntie Fee and her cooking videos. The video starts with the camera man asking Fee what she's cooking today. Fee replies she'll cook what she wishes to, then warns the camera man not to ruin the video, mentioning a previous disastrous video. She mentions this guide being live, showing a chat client room for viewers on a laptop on the counter. She claims the audience asked for her Leftover Deluxe to which the chat denies. She pays no attention to this, however, telling the camera man to revert attention back to her, swearing she'll give him a blowjob if he doesn't. In a hurry, Fee opens the fridge and removes a plastic tub of a white and possibly expired food. She admits to not knowing what it is, but says it smells like shit. After spreading it across her pan atop the stove, she adds parsley. She uses another cooking video to determine how many tablespoons to add. It says five, but Fee uses six instead. She comments on how the dish appears to have seasoning in it. While waiting for the food to cook, Fee explains liking to plank to kill time. She planks atop her cabinets, fridge, and either side of her counters. She then tells the viewer they can plank wherever as it's their kitchen. Returning to the dish, Fee adds three slices of bread to the pan. She instructs the viewer to grab plates while it cooks, but to keep hold of the pan. Reaching for the cabinet, she grabs a plate, but looses her grip and it shatters across the floor. Saying that will happen sometimes, she reaches for another but repeats the same mistake. Distracted, her food beings to burn. The scene cutting, Fee holds a chunk of pound cake. She goes to slice it, but searching for her knives, they're missing. Fee asks where they went. The camera man turning to a blood smeared wall on his left, he insists Fee knows what happened to them. She claims the red substance is spaghetti sauce, and warns there will be more across the wall if the camera man doesn't help her. After scraping some of the cake into her pan, she begins instructing to add mustard, but tells the camera man to zoom in very close. She explains the mustard is something special for the children. Telling the viewer to tell nobody of it, she begins squeezing the mustard, only for the cap to come undone and the mustard spurting out. She adds more pound cake to even the dish out. Fee apologizes to the viewer for her deteriorating video, blaming it on the camera man who turns the camera on him and claims she doesn't know anything. Fee tells him to not show the audience his lazy eye. The camera man says the dish resembles prison food. Fee says it not, asking what else they're going to eat, claiming her dish could feed "seven people for three". The camera brings up McDonald's menus. Fee warns if he talks about McDonald's again, she'll force him to have sex with her. She tastes it, and the scene cuts to her entering the kitchen with a bag of McDonald's food. Telling if her viewers wish to feed people, they should toss a bag of fries into a burger. She tastes it and says it tastes like shit. She tells the audience to tune in next time, wanting to toss McDonald's food into a pan. In the chat room, viewers rapidly begin leaving. Trivia * Fee's feeding seven for three line references one of Auntie Fee's cooking videos. Category:Videos